Inside A Lonely Heart
by CheerAngel3586
Summary: Being wanted isn't the same thing as being LOVED. A clique that practically runs the school makes sure that all of the girls in it are WANTED, but not loved. Where's a girl to turn when showing emotion can get her killed?
1. Chapter 1: Opposites

Inside A Lonely Heart  
  
By CheerAngel3586  
  
Genre: Drama with a little bit of humor...like one minute you'll be caught in suspense, then you'll be laughing, then crying...It's clever the way it was written!  
  
New Characters: Dianna Kinomoto (Pronounced DeeAnna...or for short Dee=Di, age 16, blonde hair, green eyes, 5'2, skinny) Spencer Akane (age 16, spiky brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'11, muscular, looks like Abercrombie model ::drools:: named after my best guy friend who moved away ::cries:: but last names were changed!) Alex Ried (Jennie's brother age 19, spiky dark brown hair, saphhire blue eyes, 6'1, former soccer player named after my cousin Alex, who I wish was my brother because he's so COOL!) Josh Tashihara (age 17, highlighted spiked forward blonde hair, blue eyes, surfer, 5'11, muscles... ::drools again:: named after my sexy man...lol, I dated him, don't worry, I'm not falling for my characters! ::sighs:: I dumped him and want him back but he's a good friend now so...it's possible! again, last name not the same in real life) Jennie Reid (5'1, 96lbs (yeah, she's tiny...so am I, got a problem? lol), golden hair, sapphire blue eyes)  
  
Rating: R; for content and language *Warning~A little bit of fooling around  
  
involved...I NEEDED a break from innocence!  
  
Reason for writing and explaination for dragging it out in the beginning; The reason I wrote this story is to show how characters build. And originally, it was called "Diary of a stalker" but...Jun Isn't exactly a stalker the whole story...so the old title was dropped... In the story, Characters are introduced and aren't what they seem...the first chapter is pretty stupid, but essential...  
  
The first few chapters kinda drag out, so the beginning is kinda boring, but trust me, it gets better later on like most books do. The beginning drags out because it's essential for me to introduce each character and make their intentions clear! Plus I started this story my freshman year...Which was forever ago! And I had less writing experience...but now it's done and now that I'm a junior, it's BETTER!!! ::cheers for self:: Okay, so enjoy!  
  
Description: Being wanted and being LOVED are two entirely different things. What's a girl to do when everything she is prevents her from having emotion at the cost of losing her life if true feelings get exposed? See life from two different sides as this girl decides what's more important. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Opposites  
  
"The one and only thing I love more than anything in  
  
this world is a person. His name is Matt Ishida."  
  
Mr. Hamasaki sipped his coffee as he read the last report he had to grade before he went home. This one was by Jun Motomiya, a junior. He had to admit that she was a good student, but not very bright. It had been a long day and the kids had driven him crazy. Little did he know was that his day was about to get much, much worse. He rolled his eyes at the stupid little things she said about Matt, another student of his who did a report on his guitar. (Matt was a sophomore, but in a junior class because he had taken English honors 1 as an eighth grader.) But in the second paragraph, what she said made him fall out of his seat.  
  
"I know it sounds weird. But at night, when everyone is asleep, I sneak out of the house and walk the five blocks to Matt's house. I made a copy of his house key."  
  
His eyes widened and he put her paper down. This was beyond creepy. He decided to give the damn girl an "A" and go home.  
  
That night, Jun sat at her desk, scribbling in her diary as usual. This time, she had direct plans to replace Matt's girlfriend.  
  
"Dear Diary, I can't believe it! Matt has a girlfriend! They've been together for FIVE MONTHS and I didn't even know about it! She's a little sophomore tramp named Jeniyfer or whatever. Grrr, he chose a cheerleader over me! It seems like she's sad though...Like something's wrong...Are cheerleaders supposed to be that way? I hope not because i'm trying out! I need to be like her if I want Matt's attention...plus I don't care about her anyway! She's dirt in my eyes... Well, bedtime, love ya, Jun"  
  
She closed the book and went to bed, her mind full of thoughts about things she noticed and what she felt. Having absolutely no clue what went on in the mind of one of the most saught after girls in the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jennifer Brianna Reid lay in her oversized bed, flashbacks of the day's occurences fresh in her head. Her sapphire eyes were filled with tears, knowing that her true feelings could never show. She had to be numb, because she was in a clique that forbade emotions of any kind. Here she was, wanted and admired by all, and yet, loved by none.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
"It's rediculous!" she shouted at her boyfriend. "Love me? PLEASE! You know damn well that Di put you up to this to test me!"  
  
"Damnit Jennie! Why don't you know a good thing when you have it!? I DO love you! With all my heart! Why can't you see it?" he told her, his blue eyes filled with pain.  
  
"I can't be in love and be loved back, it doesn't work that way." she murmured and ran off, tears streaming down her face.  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
Truthfully, she DID love him, but her circumstances forbade it. He knew very well that the clique that they resided in DID NOT let two people fall in love and stay together. If they ever fell in love, it would all be over. He knew it as well as she did, so why did he tell her that? Why did he LIE?  
  
Those thoughts repeated over and over in her head. But she had to forget them before the next day, she had to look cute for Matt to get him to accept her apology. After all, she was brainwashed to think that looks were the most essential thing in the universe next to fashion, money and cleanliness. She had all of that, having had everything she ever wanted that money could buy since the day she was born. She was becoming her mother, a classic beauty; remeniscent of Aya in Ayashi No Ceres with eyes of the deepest, darkest blue out there, like the ocean. But she hated looking like her mother, the one who never held her, who only cared about herself and her husband. She blocked those images from her head, clapped her hands and the lights went dim.  
  
Soon, she was asleep.  
  
The next morning, she was awakened by one of her maids.  
  
"Miss Jennifer, it's time for school." the little woman who was hovering over her explained.  
  
Jennie nodded sleepily and sat up. She walked over to where her uniform had been set out and picked it up. Then she walked over to her bathroom. She always woke up extrememly early to make sure that by the time school started, she was perfect. She soaked in her gigantic bathtub for 30 minutes, shaved her legs, washed her and conditioned her hair with the best hair products money could buy, had her hair styled by her own professional stylist (though she wore it the same way almost all the time, down and straight. Angled towards her face. Sometimes in a half ponytail, pigtails, a ponytail, a messy bun, or hair half down half up in pigtails...but seeing her like that was only when she wasn't in the uniform)  
  
Once her hair was done, she had her make up, eyebrows and nails done by Mina, her nail/make up artist and then put on her clothes.  
  
The uniforms of the rich girls were somewhat different than the uniforms of girls who weren't. The rich girls had a short sleeve collared, tight fitting shirt, with a short forest green plaid skirt and a sweater having the school emblem on one side. They wore knee high socks and black mary jane shoes. They often wore the sweater tied around their waists except for when it was cold. The girls of normal class wore a green long sleeved button down top and knee length skirt with a blue tie, they also wore knee high socks, but their shoes were simple brown loafers.  
  
Rich boys wore khaki pants (pulled down low enough to expose their boxers if you pulled up their shirts) held to their waists with brown belts. Their shirts were short sleeve white button downs that they left untucked and they had green blazers that they rarely ever brought to school. They wore brown Lugz® shoes and their hair however they wanted. Regualr class boys had the same outfit, but wore loafer shoes and their pants on their waist with their shirts tucked in. They had to wear their blazers and ties at all times.  
  
When Jennie had finished getting ready, she rode the elevator down to the first floor of her mansion and grabbed the banana peach smoothie that her cook always made fresh for her every morning for breakfast. She walked out to her car and pulled out of her driveway after waving goodbye to her guard.  
  
When she got to school, her friends Mimi Tachikawa (a strawberry blonde with amber eyes and a quirky personality) and Dianna "Di" Kinomoto (a golden blonde with green eyes and a rude personality who is Jennie's best friend) were waiting at her locker.  
  
"What took you so long Jenn?" Di asked, nosy as usual.  
  
"Mina used the wrong color of polish so she had to start over. Lucky for me she at LEAST did my make up and eyesbrows right...." Jennie complained.  
  
"I'm sooo happy I got the best designer out of the three of us." Mimi chirped. "Nana does a fabulous job no matter what!"  
  
Jennie smiled. "Maybe I should pay her double so she can come work for me. You can have mine!"  
  
Jennie and Di giggled.  
  
"I'd rather not..." Mimi replied at their idea of a joke. "You know I take pride in my nails, they're beautiful, and if anyone touched them other than Nana, I'd die! Nana does perfect eyebrows too, she's a genius!"  
  
"Mine is perfect, you know the rules at my house. If the workers aren't PERFECT, they get fired immediately and replaced just as quickly as they were fired." Di told them.  
  
Mimi and Jennie rolled their eyes. "We know Di..." they replied sarcastically.  
  
Soon, Matt Ishida (ice blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, reserved in personality, but a talented singer/songwriter/guitarist) and Tai kamiya (brown eyes, wild brown hair, wild personality to match) joined up with the girls. Matt immediately went to Jennie and kissed her.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday." he whispered and handed her a red rose.  
  
She smiled. "Apology accepted, but you owe me." she replied, then thought. "Hmmm, perfect, I didn't even have to apologize. Maybe today won't be so bad."  
  
Tai eyed her. He was head over heels for her since he met her in 8th grade. He lusted for her, he wanted to make her do all kinds of things with him.  
  
"Mr. Kamiya, dirty thoughts aren't always thoughts when your actions make them ever so obvious..." Di whispered, sending chills down his spine.  
  
He noticed what she was talking about after looking down and walked cooly to the bathroom.  
  
Jun had just arrived at school, looking like a trainwreck. Her brown hair stood practically on end, her uniform wasn't ironed, and her socks had grass stains on them. She smoothed out her skirt as best as she could as Tai shot her a weird look, then walked down to her locker to find her friends, which weren't there...as usual. As she fiddled with the combination, she noticed Matt talking to his friends. She sighed at him then noticed HER.  
  
"Jennie Reid, what a joke..." she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Jennie noticed Jun staring at her boyfriend and shot her THE dirtiest look known to humankind. That put Jun back in her place immediately. Jennie smiled, proud of herself and then got back into the conversation. Di decided that it was time to go find the rest of the clique. Matt grabbed Jennie's hand and they began to walk. People murmuring about how "cute" they were together and stuff. Jun continued to watch, noting the way Jennie acted. Hopefully her plan would work... 


	2. Chapter 2: Plan B (Warning..cheerleading...

Chapter 2: Plan B  
  
Matt walked down the hall, hand in hand with his varsity cheerleader girlfriend. Jun watched this carefully, noting the way Jennie acted, and what she could do to be Matt's next girlfriend. Basketball cheerleading tryouts were soon, maybe if she made it, she'd be more available for Matt once Jennie was gone. She tried to put bleach in Jennie's lunch several times, but Jennie always finished eating beforehand. A week later, Jun was going to cheerleading tryouts.Jennie was already on varsity, so she didn't have to try out. She was stunting with the guys when Jun walked in. When Jennie saw Jun, she almost fell out of her extension. (an extension is a technique in flying where there are two guys holding the girl up by her shoes over their heads, and at shoulder height in a prep.)  
  
"Jenn what was that all about?!" Josh, one of her bases, yelled.  
  
"Um, no reason..." she replied, regaining her focal point.  
  
Jun slowly walked over to the coach and asked for her name tag. She looked over at Jennie, who had just done a full down (fancy way of cradling, in which the flyer does a spin into a cradle.) and turned back to the coach.  
  
"Can I do that?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think so. Not unless you weigh less than 100 pounds." the coach replied.  
  
"Ohh..." Jun started to say, and then decided to lie. "I do. I only weigh um...94 pounds."  
  
"Okay, then, after you learn the chant and dance, then you can go over there and try to stunt." the coach said with a smile.  
  
Jun nodded and walked over to Jennie, who was back on the ground.  
  
"Hi, um, the coach told me to come over here." Jun said shyly.  
  
"You need to go learn at least your cheer before we can stunt you." Spencer, another base explained.  
  
Jennie walked over to the front of the girls trying out. She and Mimi Tachikawa were going to teach the chant.  
  
One, Two, Three Four! Who ARE we Yellin FOR? O-H-S! Stand up and yell once more! O-H-S! Louder now let's hear it for-O-H-S! Come on! O-H-S!  
  
Jun had all of the motions wrong; they were like spaghetti. Then she went to go stunt after screwing up the dance. Unfortunately, Jennie was telling her how to stunt.  
  
"Okay, we're going to start slow. The first thing you have to learn is how to get up there, and we'll work from that okay?" she said nicely.  
  
"Whatever..." Jun replied in a snotty tone. "Can we just hurry? I'm an experienced girl that goes up."  
  
"Don't you mean flyer?" Spencer snickered.  
  
"Yeah, um...just a temporary loss of words naturally." Jun replied.  
  
"Okay, have you done a liberty?" Jennie asked.  
  
"N...Yeah. Lots of times!" Jun lied.  
  
"Then we can do a lib double full down?" Jennie asked.  
  
"Sure!" Jun said, having no clue what Jennie was talking about.  
  
"Well, let me show you first." Jennie explained.  
  
She got into position and went up into a lib, Josh and spencer held her, along with her backspot and frontspot. They tossed her up, she spun twice in the air and her bases caught her.  
  
"Looks easy enough..." Jun gulped.  
  
"Good, so are you ready to try it?" Jennie asked.  
  
"Um, yeah." Jun replied.  
  
Josh and Spencer snickered and got into position. Jun put one foot onto their hands, and immediately fell as she went up.  
  
"Jun, how long has it been scince you've flown?" Jennie asked, noting the boys' inability to lift this girl.  
  
"Well, uh...It's been...I still do it." she lied.  
  
"Really? Where?" Jennie asked, beginning to sense the fact that Jun had NOT done this before.  
  
"Um, uh...Spirit one Odaiba." Jun answered, looking at The coach's t-shirt.  
  
"Oh, so you must be really good to be on THEIR all-star squad. They are amazing, In fact, I used to cheer on Coach Kim's squad before I started cheering for the school. Who's your coach? Coach Kelli (Dianna's sister), Coach Sarah, or Coach Kim?" Jennie replied, knowing Jun was lying now.  
  
"Um, uh...Coach Kim!" Jun spat.  
  
"Oh, so I can ask her what you can do and if there is any possibility that these two guys are pansies? Then maybe they'll get kicked off the squad." Jennie said sarcastically.  
  
"That's okay! They aren't pansies. They uh...They're just...um....It's me. I screwed up! Can we just start with a simple prep, then pop it up into an extension?" Jun requested.  
  
"Sure, if you need the practice." Jennie replied, giving her a weird look.  
  
Jun got into position and tried again. She fell.  
  
"Jun, I don't think you've flown before. Why don't you try being a base?" Jennie answered rudely.  
  
Jun nodded, upset that she had already lost a quality that Jennie had.  
  
"Hey, I'll even let you stunt me! Just keep it tight and if I fall, you just won't make it! No big deal...." Jennie replied snottily.  
  
"Okay." Jun answered.  
  
She got into position, and Jennie jumped into she and Josh's hands. Jun actually did something right, and the coach was slightly impressed. She and Josh launched Jennie up into an extension then cradled her. Next, they tried full downs from both preps and extentions. Jennie got up there, and Jun did an okay job.  
  
"Jun, now we're gonna try a liberty. A lib consists of four bases, backspot who has the most important job, frontspot who grabs the bases wrists to support them, main base who holds most of the flier's weight and 2nd base who helps the main base hold the flier up. You're going to be the main base because you're shorter than Josh. We'll cradle from there." Jennie explained.  
  
Jun nodded and they pulled the stunt.  
  
"Well, Jun, I can tell you this much, if you learn the cheer and dance, you can consider yourself at least on the JV squad." she said and then whispered under her breath, "A positive attitude always convinces them...and then...the heartache of not making it. There's no way she's making varsity, or JV." 


	3. Chapter 3: She MADE it?!?!?

Chapter 3: She MADE it?!?!  
  
A few days later, the names were posted. Jun looked for hers and felt slightly discouraged until she saw her name under the freshman squad. She was confused that she was a junior on the freshman squad, but she didn't care. She jumped for joy that she'd get to prance around school in the cute little cheerleading uniforms when everyone else had to wear those boring green school uniforms. She ran over to Matt and Jennie, thanking Jennie for helping her, though Jun still hated her. Jennie looked at her like an insect, she was going to make sure she had a miserable time cheering for Odaiba High School.  
  
At the fitting during second period, Jun immediately walked over to the coach and asked where she could get a uniform like Jennie's....Jennie was on varsity. The girls talking to the coach started giggling and Jun looked puzzled. Why were they all laughing? She soon was answered by a girl named Dianna "Di" Kinomoto who was on varsity.  
  
"Sorry hon, but you're on the inferior squad. You get that unifom." She pointed to a group of girls wearing the freshman uniform, which was a red pleated skirt; the top was a tight sleeveless, v necked white and red number with the grey letters OHS across the chest.  
  
The varsity squad had a midriff bearing red top with the silver glitter letters OHS on the front. The skirt was straight with three pleats on the side, there were two silver glitter stripes on the bottom.  
  
Jun frowned and called Jennie a slut under her breath. Di shot her a look as she walked over to get fitted. Di walked over to Jennie and told her the whole thing. Mimi walked over and got filled in on the 411. Soon, a plan was devised by Mimi to find out if she had said anything else.  
  
"Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Di, you and I are going to have to do the unthinkable; Have a sleepover with Jun. We may even have to let her sit with us at lunch and make our friends be nice to her. As soon as we have a day set for the sleepover, we'll go through the rest of the plan."  
  
Jennie and Di nodded.  
  
A few minutes later, Di and Mimi approached Jun, who was in her uniform and sitting by herself against the wall.  
  
"Hey Jun...What's up?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Nothing much." she answered.  
  
"Oh, well, my friends and I were going to ask you if you wanted to sit with us in lunch." Di replied.  
  
"Okay." Jun said and got up.  
  
"Jun, you don't mind if Jennie sits with us, after all, she IS our best friend." Mimi requested (more like demanded).  
  
Jun made a face and nodded, she couldn't say no. This was her one chance to sit with popular people and she couldn't let them know that she didn't like one of them. She followed Di, Mimi, Jennie and a few other people to their usual secluded courtyard table in the shade. Jennie, Mimi and Di sat down right away; Jennie taking her seat next to Matt, who kissed her. Jun turned red with envy and sat down across from Matt. Soon, the conversations got underway.  
  
"So, Matt..." Jun asked. "How do you get your hair to look so perfect?"  
  
He was busy talking to Jennie, so he didn't hear her; he was also told not to talk to her and to flirt with Jennie as much as he could. He held her close, kissed her and whispered words of affection in her ear. Jun gritted her teeth at the sight and kicked Jennie in the shin. Jennie yelped and Matt shot Jun a look.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" he yelled.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Jun replied.  
  
"Yes you did! Jennie's shin is bright red!" he snapped.  
  
Jun just stared at him about to cry. Matt kissed Jennie and asked her if she was allright. She nodded and smiled fakely at Jun.  
  
Di decided to take over and finally cut to the chase. "Jun, We're planning a sleepover, and we were wondering if maybe you could come."  
  
"Where is it going to be?" Jun asked.  
  
"Well, we were thinking Mimi's house, because I can't do it." Di replied.  
  
"Oh! My house?" Mimi said with false shock. "You know, my mom is having a garden party this weekend, I'm not allowed to have anyone over. Um, I'm sure Jennie can't either, because her mom is going to the party."  
  
"We can have it at my house!" Jun giggled.  
  
"Oh, what a shame...I can't go." Jennie replied.  
  
"Oh TRUST ME...It's okay." Jun said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I KNOW it is..." Jennie answered, equally sarcastic.  
  
Di and Mimi laughed and gave Jennie the "thumbs up." Friday, they would shatter every hope of Jun getting NEAR Matt, even if it meant corrupting Jun's little brother... 


	4. Chapter 4: Criminal (A little fooling ar...

Chapter 4: Criminal  
  
Di and Mimi stood at the door of Jun's apartment.  
  
"Di?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Di replied.  
  
"Are you sure that this is gonna work? Because I really don't like it here..." Mimi responded. She had lived in a mansion her whole life and never set foot in an apartment, not even Tai's.  
  
Di shrugged and rang the doorbell. Jun's 14 year old brother Davis answered the door.  
  
"Hi..." he said. "Jun's not here."  
  
"Oh, we'll just come back later.." Mimi trailed.  
  
"Shut up Mimi!" Di whispered, then replied to Davis. "It's okay. Um, can we wait inside for her then?"  
  
"Yeah, of course." he replied and let them in. "Jun's room is over there, but you can hang out with me until she gets back."  
  
"No, that's o...Sure." Mimi replied, coming up with a plan. "Davis? Have you ever wondered what was in your sister's diary?"  
  
"Nah....probably all kinds of stuff about Matt. She has this mad crush on him, and she hates this girl named Jennifer that's going out with him. She sits there and complains all day, but I don't know what she's written in her diary about it." he replied.  
  
"Davis, would you tell us where her diary is?" Di asked.  
  
"I can't, she'll kill me." he answered.  
  
"But she'll never know." she replied.  
  
"Yeah she will." he scoffed. Mimi scooted closer to him and ran a finger up and down his chest and stomach. "Please?" she asked.  
  
He had rickety breathing now, "N, no...." he murmured.  
  
"Oh come on..." Di pleaded, helping Mimi out by slowly scooting a hand up his leg. "I promise she'll never find out."  
  
"Yeah she will...." he answered.  
  
Mimi traced his lips with a finger and kissed him. "You can have hours of fun with me if you do." she whispered so that only he could hear, then preceded to describing some of the things that she would do for him.  
  
That did it. "It's in the bottom drawer of her dresser, under all of the clothes." he replied.  
  
"Thank you." Mimi replied and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You're welcome!" he exclaimed.  
  
They walked into Jun's room, and immediately scouted out the diary. They flipped through pages and laughed at the stupid remarks that this girl wrote. It was obvious that she was all talk and less than able to follow through on any of the things she wrote about doing to Jennie.  
  
"She's still gonna suffer, just not as bad as she COULD suffer if she were more action and less talk..." Di concluded.  
  
"Any ideas?" Mimi asked, putting the diary back into the drawer.  
  
"Well, there IS that concert next friday...Is there any way possible that you can cancel your plans to go so I can get a guy in on the fun? We need one less girl at that concert so that I can get Jennie to go with someone other than Matt. Because I'm going to get him to go with Jun after we all convince her that he and Jennie have split up. Then I'll have to find some way to get her injured so she can meet and fall in love with Joe Kido's brother...yeah...THAT Joe...*ahem* anywayz, Then she'll be out of Matt's hair and we'll go to the next part of the plan...rise and decline...it'll be fun...I guarantee it." Di explained, pausing randomly to think up more things. "So, how are you gonna get out of going to the concert?" she asked after another pause.  
  
"I had to cancel a cruise because I failed Biology...but since I'm not failing anymore, I'm sure I can rebook. It's to Hawaii and I'll be gone for a week, will that give you enough time to set up the first part of the plan?" Mimi replied.  
  
Di nodded, "Plenty, and you can be 100% involved in the second part. She will wish she NEVER got involved with Matt OR Jennie, after all, we ARE best friends and friends look out for eachother."  
  
They got up.  
  
"By the way Mimi, what did you whisper to Davis in there?" Di asked as they walked back down the hallway.  
  
In the living room stood Davis, wearing nothing but boxers.  
  
"Nothing." Mimi replied with a grin "Just called some people... "  
  
"How do you expect to pull this off?" Di whispered.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Mimi ran over to the door and opened it. There stood Tai Kamiya and his sisters, Centari, Hikari and Nemari.  
  
"Ah, Kari!" Davis yelled and tried to cover himself up.  
  
Mari and Tari started giggling and pointed at his yellow curious george boxers.  
  
"Davis! What were you doing?" Tai scolded.  
  
"They promised me the 'time of my life' if you get what I'm saying!" he replied, pointing to Di and Mimi.  
  
They started cracking up and Di said, "Yeah right! What would we want with an eighth grader?!?!"  
  
Mimi nodded and winked at Davis. "Davis, go wait in your room, I'll be right there."  
  
"I thought you said that you didn't want anything to do with an eighth grader..." he mumbled.  
  
"We didn't say YOU did we?" she hinted, and kissed Davis on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, can I join you guys?" Tai asked.  
  
"Tai, it's just to piss Jun off, what do you think she'll say when she sees her brother being pleasured by one of her so called friends?" Mimi explianed.  
  
"Good point." Tai replied with a smile.  
  
"Well, I'd better go make sure Davis doesn't say a word about the diary incident...we don't want our plan ruined. Oh by the way Tai, it's a new one, and I sadly can't be in on it because I'm going to Hawaii in three days, so I have to miss the concert next friday due to shopping for a new bikini...But I DO have an extra ticket..." Mimi trailed, then asked, "You wouldn't be interested in taking my spot would you Tai?"  
  
He nodded, but looked confused on the new plan. He already knew about the Diary one...but it seemed that they had cooked up something new.  
  
"Go on and explain Di, I doubt he knows..." Mimi said over her shoulder as she walked towards Davis' room.  
  
"Do you know about our plan at all?" Dianna asked.  
  
He shook his head. " No, but do you Need help?? And would you mind filling me in?"  
  
She smiled at his request and answered, "I thought you'd never ask! Okay, since you're in now, I have a job for you and a change of plan...You act like Jennie is has finished off her relationship with Matt...for you. You are going to take Jennie to the concert as your date, and invite Matt...in front of Jun. Of course I'll fill him in first. She'll definently invite herself...so, it's a sure thing. He'll have to take her as his date, but eventually, she'll see Jim Kido at the concert because he's a working at the first aid station...you know the nerd Joe's brother. But we'll have to cause some sort of accident so that she has to go to the first aid station. He'll be nice to her, so she'll fall all over herself for him. It doesn't mean he'll like her, but who cares...We're out to get her AWAY from Matt, and back at her for even thinking about messing with US. It's that simple. Will you play along?"  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Hey, any shot at being with Jennie is good enough for me, she's hot."  
  
"Any shot at Jennie huh....that can be arranged." Di trailed with a smile.  
  
His smile grew, and then he noticed that she was about to give him a warning.  
  
"You see Tai, I'm a very bad girl. Jennie too, and even sweet little Mimi. We've been in the same scheme ever since we met, how do you think this clique grew to be so powerful? Jennie plotted to get Matt...and succeded. The only way to get Jennie, is to plot as well. Are you willing to stab your best friend in the back to get what you want? She is. You really think she's an angel? Please...she's got her grudges. Ever wonder what happened to Nicole??? She got in the way...I finished her off. *whispers what happened to the girl in his ear* That's where Matt's pretty little ex went...and if you think sweet Sora got away easily...she didn't really move away hon. You know that nerd that sits alone at lunch...used to be that guys were all over her. Well, I took care of her."  
  
Tai looked at her with pure shock. "She was my best friend!" he gasped.  
  
"Oh don't give me that..." Di continued, obviously not caring. "She got in the way. I HAD to do something about her moving in on Spencer. So I ruined her rep and took away her rights to wear cute clothes...big deal, she's still alive isn't she? Don't waste your time talking to her, she's worth nothing now. Trust me, you want Jennie. She has everything that Sora doesn't; money, power and looks to kill. You do know that Jennie is the most sought after girl in the school next to me. Every guy in school wants her, every girl who isn't in the clique wants to be her. Or are you forgetting where you stand as a male in our clique? You should know by now that your job is to hook up with every girl in the clique and brag about it to your buddies later, now the only one you haven't hooked up with is Jennie because she makes you completely weak in the knees every time she even looks at you. She's just like me Tai...not the type you want to go falling in love with because she has a tendency to think of guys as toys, just like I do. And as for her plotting, rude and snobby personality traits...She hasn't inherited too many rotten things from me...nothing REALLY bad. And to get her, you have to beat her at her own game...Now here's what you do..." she whispered directions in Tai's ear.  
  
He nodded, unsure of what to think about what he had just learned from Dianna.  
  
Soon, Jun walked in.  
  
"Hi guys!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, so anyways, you and Jennie are going to the concert together?" Di replied to Tai after nodding a hello at Jun.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, but Matt needs a date...too bad he can't find anyone."  
  
"I can go!!!" Jun shouted.  
  
"You will??? That's great! I'll tell Matt!!!" Di exclaimed, winking at Tai.  
  
Jun ran for the phone to call Matt.  
  
"Wait! Can I talk to him privately first???" Di asked politely.  
  
Jun nodded and handed her the phone.  
  
"Hello, Matt?? Dianna. Listen, you know the concert on Friday? I need you to do me a favor..." she went into the details as Matt listened carefully and agreed. ANYTHING to get Jun off his chest.  
  
Now all they had to get over with was the sleepover... 


	5. chapter 5: Sleepover

Chapter 5: Sleepover  
  
"I can't believe it!!!" Jun shreiked later that night. "Me and MATT!!! FINALLY A DATE!!!!"  
  
Di and Mimi smiled fakely at her, looked at eachother and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yeah Jun, that's...great...." Mimi trailed, rolling her eyes again.  
  
"So," Di began mischeviously. "What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Um ah...I think I'm going to wear...uhhhh...What should I wear? I mean, you guys know him better than I do." Jun replied.  
  
Di and Mimi smiled at eachother.  
  
"Well Jun, if I were you, I'd wear my cheerleading uniform. Matt loved it when Jennie wore hers. It's tragic really how they didn't last as long as we'd hoped..." Mimi told her, winking at Di.  
  
"Yeah, anyways, I'll be a better girlfriend than Jennie was...I know it!" Jun said snottily.  
  
"I wouldn't go calling myself his girlfriend if I were you...He isn't over Jenn and you are nothing more than his date to the concert. After friday night, it's over for you two. Because Jennie WILL go back out with him. YOU haven't got a chance because you aren't one of us. If you were, Matt would have gone out with you ages ago. You'll have to do exactly as we say if you want to be somebody in our eyes. So snap out of your little fantasy and grow up." Di explained rudely, putting Jun back in her place.  
  
"That's why we're here Jun, to help you. Because to us, you have potential, and you've liked Matt for SO long...we think you deserve a shot at him." Mimi lied, smiling sarcastically.  
  
"Really?!" Jun asked excitedly.  
  
Di nodded, swallowing back giggles that were about to escape.  
  
"Of course Jun, we've always known that you could be...." she snickered, about to crack up laughing.  
  
Mimi eventually did. Followed by Di.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jun asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Di and Mimi replied in unison, putting on straight faces.  
  
Soon, there was a knock on the door. It was Davis.  
  
"Mimi, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, blushing.  
  
She nodded, winked at Di and told Jun "to check on her in Davis's room in 5 minutes if she wasn't back by then."  
  
Five minutes passed and Jun went to Davis's room. She saw Mimi and Davis making out on his bed.  
  
"Davis!" she shouted.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"What are you doing with my new best friend!?" she demanded.  
  
Mimi started laughing.  
  
"Best FRIEND!?" Mimi exclaimed, giggling. "That's funny! Sorry, I'm not even an aquaintance! You'll never be more than a speck of dirt as long as you go to Odaiba High, that's a promise as long as I'm one of the girls in charge. Bye bye loser, I have a cruise to book."  
  
She hopped off of Davis's bed, waved bye to Di and left.  
  
Jun trudged over to her room, where Di still sat.  
  
"Is it true?" Jun asked.  
  
"Yes, but if you try to go against us, you'll wish you hadn't known." Di replied nonchalantly. "You're not important, so nobody would miss you if anything should happen..."  
  
Tears began to form in Jun's eyes.  
  
"Why me?" she asked. "Why do I have to be the loser?"  
  
"Because you're pathetic." Di answered, having no sympathy for the girl crying next to her. "You really want to be something important? Ignore what I'm telling you and go to the concert with us. You'll regret it if you don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I want some sleep. Oh...and Motomiya? Better hope your nightmares don't happen sooner than you think...Sweet dreams."  
  
She climbed into Jun's bed and went to sleep, leaving Jun to sleep on the couch. 


	6. Chapter 6: This time around (a little mo...

Chapter 6: This time around  
  
"Tai! I'm ready to go!!!" Jennie called, running down the stairs of her mansion in Odaiba.  
  
Tai stood at the foot of the stairs, wearing an orange abercrombie shirt and khaki abercrombie shorts. He gazed as she came towards him, she looked amazing. Her straight golden brown hair was down, falling in layers to just below her shoulders. She was wearing a low cut V neck pink tank top that had strings at the shoulders and white capri's with pink flip flops. Her makeup consisted of black eyeliner, black mascara, shimmery pink eyeshadow, glitter and shimmery lipgloss. She smiled at him and he melted, he would get his chance tonight.  
  
Meanwhile, Dianna stood on her front porch, waiting for Spencer, her latest boyfriend/victim and fellow cheerleader. She had scrunched her normally straight golden blonde hair into curls and had decorated it with little silver velcro stars. She was wearing a light blue tube top and white shorts with 2 inch blue flip flops.  
  
"Where is he?..." she thought.  
  
Soon, he pulled up in his red seabring convertible.  
  
"Hey Spencer." she said with a smile.  
  
"Hey Di, what's up?" he replied, giving her a hug.  
  
"Nothing much, so, are we going or what?" she answered.  
  
He nodded and she got in the car.  
  
Jun was in her room with Davis, who was angry that she was making him help her decide if she looked okay.  
  
"This is what Mimi said I should wear, she's a cheerleader too, so she knows these things..." she explained, coming out of the closet. *No joke intended...throws shoe at snickering readers*  
  
"Jun...Why are you wearing your cheerleading uniform?" Davis asked.  
  
"Um, Di and Mimi said that Matt would like it better if I was dressed like a cheerleader..." she replied.  
  
"You've been wearing that outfit for two days...EVERYWHERE you go. And people on your squad have seen you; they laugh everytime they see you anywhere wearing that....Don't you care?" he explained.  
  
"But cheerleaders are supposed to wear their uniforms. It's a form of spirit." she replied.  
  
"Jun, NORMAL cheerleaders only wear their uniforms at competitions; or at games; and on spirit days. Your entire squad thinks you're a loser." He answered.  
  
"I'm...a loser???" she stuttered.  
  
"Um..you just now figured that out? I thought Di and Mimi made it crystal clear for you at that sleepover..." he replied, hitting her with reality.  
  
"Well...I'll show them!!!" she yelled, digging more furiously through her clothes.  
  
She pulled out a pair of silver flares and a black sparkly tank top. She put on black flip flops and decided to try a NORMAL hair style for once. She pulled and gelled and sprayed until her hair was down and straight. She put on a little make up. All she had was clear lipgloss and glitter, considering that she wasn't allowed to wear anything else. The doorbell rang as she was looking in the mirror. It was Matt. Davis answered the door.  
  
"Hey man. Is Jun here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's almost ready, hang on." Davis answered. She walked into the living room, looking half decent in Matt's eyes....half.  
  
He smiled slightly and beckoned to her that they were late. She nodded and followed, taking his arm. He looked down at this and decided to let her; she really didn't look that bad and she wasn't being annoying...yet.  
  
The first to arrive at the ampitheatre were Dianna and Spencer. Next were Matt and Jun, and following them were Jennie and Tai. They walked in, as planned, then took their seats.  
  
Halfway through the concert, Di asked Tai to go with her to the concession stands to get a drink. He agreed and followed.  
  
"Tai, you do remember what I told you...RIGHT?" she reminded.  
  
"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do? Matt is watching her like a hawk..." He replied.  
  
"Oh please, I can get Matt off of her shoulders. Just tell her you need to talk to her and then when she hugs you, start kissing right around her ear/neck. If she lets you, you know she's willing to cheat on Matt, or better yet, leave him for you."  
  
He nodded and stood in line to pay for the drinks.  
  
"But what if she doesn't melt into it?" he asked.  
  
"She will. I know her. She'll do anything for play when she isn't getting any, and Matt certainly isn't giving any..." Di replied nonchalantly.  
  
He smiled and started to walk back to his seat.  
  
"Hey Jenn?" he asked 5 minutes later.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked. "I need to talk to you. *turned to Matt* Hey Matt, is it okay if I borrow Jenn for a second? It's about Sora."  
  
Matt nodded, wondering why he'd want to talk about Sora, since he knew about what Dianna did to make Sora dissappear from the clique that she once helped run.  
  
Jennie got up and followed Tai to a dark area behind the buildings.  
  
"Now Taichi, I know you too well. Explain to me exactly WHY in you right mind would you WANT to talk to ME of all people about HER?" Jennie asked, sensing that it wasn't about Sora.  
  
"Well...You see..." He began.  
  
"Go on..." she urged.  
  
"That's the point...it's not her...it's you." he spat.  
  
"Me? Oh come on Tai, What do I have to do with anything?" she asked innocently, a naughty little smile playing on her lips.  
  
"You have alot to do with me. We were always together, best friends. Then when I..." He murmured.  
  
"You what?" she asked.  
  
"I fell for you Jennifer. I wanted to kiss you and do the things we used to. Then you went for Matt. And it all went downhill. I wanted all of that so bad and.." he was cut off by Jennie, who kissed him.  
  
"What..why...why did you do that?" He asked.  
  
"Oh come on, did we really stop being friends with benefits?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Um....." he replied, confused.  
  
"Think Tai, WHY would I be with Matt?" she replied.  
  
"Um, uh...girls think he's hot and are all over him, and you being his girlfriend would make you the most envied of all girls." he answered quickly.  
  
"It was fun, for a while. And then I realized that he wasn't for me. I need someone who is ready and WILLING to have some fun. Like WE used to...remember?" she replied.  
  
"I can have fun." he responded, running a finger up her spine.  
  
"I know you can, remember when your car got stuck on the beach?" she whispered, bringing his index finger to her lips, sucking on the tip gently, stopping to speak every once in a while. "Wasn't that amazing Tai? How I showed you all of the things that you know now? How would you like dating a varsity cheerleader? Who's got experience. Forget about Sora and I'll show you a good time, just like old times."  
  
He nodded asking, "Wanna come to my place?"  
  
She smiled and replied, "To bring back old memories? Definently."  
  
They left the concert and reached Tai's apartment. Where they went straight for his bedroom. He pinned her on the bed and started to kiss her neck and move a hand up her shirt.  
  
"Tai..." she murmured.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I have a little confession." she began. "I'm still a virgin."  
  
"Not for long." he replied with a grin.  
  
She nodded and kissed him, one up on Di was always a good thing, even though Di wasn't a virgin.  
  
"Dianna?" Matt asked as they were leaving the concert. "Where did Jenn and Tai go?"  
  
Di smiled innocently, "They had a little emergency that they had to take care of...they're probably at home sleeping by now...Why don't you go check up on her?"  
  
"Nah..." Matt replied with a smile. "I'll let her get some sleep. She's been so busy with cheerleading lately, I think she deserves it."  
  
"That she does..." Di trailed, smiling devilishly.  
  
Spencer looked at her and grinned. The plan was going perfectly. As they walked down some stairs that led out of the ampitheatre, Di bumped hard into Jun and she fell down, landing on her left shoulder with a loud crack. Di pretended to freak out, dragging Jun over to the first aid station.  
  
"Oh Jun!" she cried. "I hope you're okay! Oh, have you met Jim?"  
  
She pulled her over to his table.  
  
"Hi Jim, this is Jun. She's hurt...fix her." she commanded.  
  
Jun gazed at him as he checked out the arm that she landed on.  
  
"He's GORGEOUS!" Jun shreiked. "FORGET MATT!!!!"  
  
She smiled at him as he injected the sedative.  
  
"Hi Jim." she replied seductively. He smiled at her.  
  
"I have to pop your shoulder back into place, You'll feel fine in a second." he told her.  
  
"Oh Jim...I feel fine already..." Jun ventured. Jim feared for his life.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tai had collapsed onto Jennie's side. He was exhausted.  
  
"Jenn, are you okay?" he asked, noticing Jennie's look of pain.  
  
"What do you think, I was a virgin." she replied.  
  
"Were." he giggled.  
  
She smiled and kissed him.  
  
"You'd better find a place to hide me, because I can't walk."  
  
"My parents are gone for the week." Tai replied. "They'll be back next wednesday."  
  
"Ohhhhh, so we can spend more time together." she sighed. "Because mine are on a trip in hawaii. They won't be back for a few weeks..."  
  
He eyed her, smiling. "Mmmmmmhmmmmm...." he moaned, kissing her and resting his head on her shoulder 


	7. Chapter 7: The Bet

Chapter 7: The Bet  
  
  
  
At cheer practice monday, Jennie told Dianna what happened.  
  
"Omigosh! Sneaky girl! I couldn't have done better myself!" Di giggled, giving Jennie a thumbs up.  
  
"So, anywayz, what did you and Spencer do last night?" Jennie asked.  
  
"Ummm, Spencer left and I finally found out why Matt wasn't doing anything with you...." Di replied.  
  
"Go on..." Jennie urged.  
  
Di laughed, "He's SAVING himself until he gets married!!! Hilarious, isn't it???"  
  
"SERIOUSLY!??!!" Jennie asked, shocked.  
  
"Haha, yeah. He told me everything last night." Di answered.  
  
"I can corrupt him." Jennie said plainly.  
  
"Wanna make a bet of it?" Di snickered. "He isn't gonna do it."  
  
"Hmmm," Jennie began. "Better yet...let's make a game of it. How about we see who can devirginize him first. Hooking up adds points. We'll turn him into a man by the end of the school year."  
  
"But school gets out in three weeks." Di whined.  
  
"That's what makes it fun!" Jennie explained. "It's a challenge! All we do is take turns inviting him over to our houses and see how much we can get him to do. Then we get on the phone after he leaves and tell all. It's perfect!"  
  
Di nodded. "Let's do it!"  
  
They shook hands to seal the deal. Now, all they had to do was figure out which one went first. They flipped a coin. Jennie would be first. 


	8. Chapter 8: Strawberry Champagne (A litt...

Chapter 8: Strawberry Champagne  
  
Jennie put on a very short red silk spaghetti strap lingere dress. She put on some make up and sprayed on some strawberry perfume, guaranteed to lure any guy. She ran to the kitchen to check on the dark chocolate melting on the stove. She dipped a dozen strawberries and a dozen cherries and set them on a golden platter. She turned out the lights and lit vanilla scented candles all over the house so that it was filled with a soft glow. She set the dining room table with a bottle of chilled champagne in the center, with a few extra strawberries sliced in a bowl next to it. She had always enjoyed strawberry champagne, and it was almost certain to help get Matt in the mood. She changed her mind about the table setting and decided to put everything in her guest suite, which included a king size bed and an entertainment center, so that he thought they were gonna watch a movie. He also thought that the occasion was their six month aniversary...She hoped it would be the day she won the game.  
  
A few minutes after everything was set, the doorbell rang. She opened it to find Dianna.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jennie hissed, pulling her inside.  
  
"Whoa,*looks around* I give you mad props. A guy like Tai would melt in this environment...unfortunately, Matt is nothing like Tai, so I thought I'd help you out. You put all of the food and stuff in the room you plan to do this in right?" Di explained.  
  
Jennie nodded.  
  
"Good, what I think you should do is ask him to dance, then slowly rock into the room and slip him the champagne. Once he's tipsy, he'll forget all about his little morals and melt right into it. Good luck! Oh, and just to let you know, Your security cameras should be off, in case your security guard decides to actually WATCH the monitors tonight. You don't want him blabbing to your parents...and by the way, it's also good that your butler took the night off..." Di continued. "I'm gonna leave, considering Matt will be here any minute. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Di..." Jennie said and let her out.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Matt showed up with a bouquet of roses. She smiled and kissed him, letting him in.  
  
"Wow. This is amazing Jenn." he ventured, looking around.  
  
"Well, it's a special occasion." she replied.  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, it is. So, what do you have planned?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we could watch a movie, and I made dessert. I hope you like strawberries. she explained.  
  
He nodded. "I love strawberries."  
  
"Good." she answered.  
  
She took his hand and led him up the stairs. Suddenly "This I Promise You" by N*Sync came on.  
  
"Oh Matt!" Jennie exclaimed. "I love this song!"  
  
He smiled and put his arms around her waist. "Me too." he whispered.  
  
They began dancing, slowly moving towards the guest suite. They collapsed onto the bed. He began kissing her.  
  
"This is perfect!" Jennie thought. "He hasn't even had a glass of champagne yet! I'm soooo winning this!"  
  
He stopped as soon as his hand wandered to the strap of her dress. "This isn't right." he told her. "We shouldn't be doing this."  
  
She shot him a look, which quickly snapped into a smile.  
  
"It's okay, I wasn't planning anything like that anyway. Champagne?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and poured them both a glass. "I like to put strawberries in mine," she told him. "Want some?"  
  
"Yeah." he replied.  
  
She added some to his and her glasses. Matt finished off his glass and poured another. Jennie smiled, and got up to put in the movie.  
  
"Is Cruel Intentions okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's one I haven't seen." he explained.  
  
"Oh, I think you'll like it." she replied slyly and popped it into the DVD player.  
  
Soon, Matt had finished off his fourth glass, right at a questionable scene.  
  
"You know Matt..." she began, unbuttoning his shirt. "this is one of my favorite parts....I've always wanted to do something like that. Want me to do you a favor that you'll want to return?"  
  
She kissed him, hoping that he'd take her lead. He did, moving his hands down to her legs, scooting up her dress.  
  
"Wait." she said, making sure that he wouldn't back out, "Why don't you let me do that favor I told you about." She began kissing him again.  
  
Her lips moved down his rock hard stomach, her tongue sliding along his smooth skin. He began breathing hard and trembling.  
  
"Nervous Matt?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Keep going..." he moaned.  
  
She giggled and unzipped his pants, pulling them lower as she kissed down.  
  
"Have you ever done this before?" he asked shakily.  
  
"No..." she lied.  
  
"It seems like you're experienced..." he trailed.  
  
"I just watch alot of movies...Like this one..." she told him.  
  
"Well, you're good for a first timer..." he murmured.  
  
"You mean you've done this before?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah..." he replied. "Some desperate fan did it a long time ago. She really wanted to be backstage, and did that so I wouldn't call security...Damn, she was ugly though..."  
  
"Oh..." she answered, hiding her anger. "How...degrading..."  
  
Guys who haven't done anything before were more fun.  
  
"In that case...." she told him, still hoping to win. "Why don't we do something mutual?"  
  
"Okay!" he exclaimed and pinned her down, kissing her.  
  
She smiled inside, her plan might work after all. So he had some experience...she'd teach him how to pleasure a girl, she was sure that the girl who did him that favor did it because she was a fan of his and was after his money...he certainly didn't return the favor. So she told him where he was making mistakes so that he wouldn't give Dianna a hard time.  
  
He left at about five AM, experienced, but still a virgin. "I hope Di can get him to do it..." She thought, waving goodbye to him as he pulled out of the gates at the entrance to her family's estate. 


	9. Chapter 9: Rules and Stories; Alex Reids...

Chapter 9: Rules and Stories; Alex Ried's creation  
  
"He's gotten favors before?!" Di asked, shocked.  
  
She had just called Jennie to ask how last night went.  
  
"YES!" Jennie hissed. "I wanted to have him begging for more...but of course it didn't feel as good as his first time even though I know ALOT more than that slut of a fan who did it to get him to not have security drag her skank ass away...."  
  
"Damn girl...temper temper...it's almost like you have FEELINGS for your boyfriend. You know our rule...NEVER fall in love. Guys are the ones who are supposed to be fawning over US. You DO remember that we are the elite, the royalty of our school; and the boys that you, Mimi and I hang out with are wanted only because they hang out with us. Because of us they are who they are, it doesn't hurt that most of them have money, but think about it...They only know how to dress because you and Mimi took them shopping, and they're only in the clique because I took them IN. Don't grow weak over Matt Ishida, because we BOTH know who he really is. If he had no talent and no looks, we wouldn't have even looked his way, because he was POOR. If not for us, he'd still be living in that crummy little apartment with his deadbeat daddy. Now he at LEAST has nice clothes and a small mansion. He's lucky he even got discovered...Anywayz...back to the plan. I know where to take it from here. He won't know what hit him once I'm done with him." Di explained.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Di...I guess I just lost focus...He really isn't all that great..." Jennie trailed, then changed the subject. "Oh, by the way...tryouts for the freshman who want to be in our clique are coming up...any potentials?"  
  
"Actually, I think I found the perfect boy...You know Davis? Well, maybe we can get him in...he seems like he might have potential. So anyway, like I was saying...I WILL get Matt to do the deed...I'm more experienced than you are and NO guy says no to Dianna Kinomoto...That's a promise." Di replied.  
  
"Oh,Well, I'm pretty sure that you'll get him to...but how are you gonna get him to cheat on his girlfriend. I'm not sappily in love with him, but he IS in love with me...Get him drunk before you try anything, he'll melt like butter then..." Jennie explained.  
  
"I will, and hopefully he'll do something...I think I know what I'll do. I'll invite him over to help me with something retarded that makes no sense, then I'll start crying over something stupid. He'll give me a friendly hug...and I'll kiss him. Or maybe I can make margaritas or jello shots...but those would require more people...Jenn, better yet..I think a yacht party is in order...Do you think your dad will mind if we use yours? My dad is taking ours out this weekend. Will your brother be able to make it? All of our friends miss him so much. How is he anyway?" Di rambled. "I mean, the boy was a genius, I must say, but he really should have put more of his wonderful ideas into play when he ran the clique." She was talking about the little journal filled with ideas and rules that he hadn't told anyone else about. He pawned it off to Di when she became the new leader.  
  
Alex was Jennie's 19 year old brother. He used to be the leader of the clique until he graduated. He had dark brown spiky hair and the same sapphire blue eyes that all of the Reids had. Dianna was his little love slave when she and Jennie were just freshmen. That is how Di became the leader of the clique when he graduated and she lost her virginity to him to prove that she would do ANYTHING to get what she wanted. Jennie naturally had to come in second because she was Alex's "hot little sister" and his friends all wanted a shot at her. Her being Dianna's best friend, the richest in the group besides her brother, and a cheerleader also helped. Mimi was in because she was rich, pretty, a cheerleader and wore adorable clothes. And the six other girls who were members of the clique were in because they had some money, dressed well, and passed all initiation tests with flying colors. (Though they were nothing compared to their three superiors in looks.) They were the types who agreed with Jennie, Di and Mimi on EVERYTHING they said or did, followed them everywhere and obeyed their every whim. The guys in the group were chosen STRICTLY on looks, money, abilities/talents, and clothes. Not to mention hook up potential, in which every guy had to prove that he was willing to hook up with any girl in the clique but only strictly the girls in the clique. Any boy who touched a girl outside the clique was thrown out. All of these rules of course, were created by Alex and the original co- leaders. They were essential to the smooth running of the clique and keeping the power in the hands of Dianna, Jennie and Mimi. If anything went wrong, they had very little to fall back on, which is why they acted the way they did. They couldn't let ANYONE in unless they were tested for loyalty and submissiveness. If they did not obey orders or could not be trusted, then the whole group was in jeapordy.  
  
A good example took place their freshman year; Sora Takenouchi was a good friend of both Jennie and Dianna. She was voted one of the leaders when Alex graduated along with several female leaders. Sora was the kind of person who didn't like it when things went too far, and stopped at nothing to prevent Dianna's scheming. Of course, Sora didn't know that Di wasn't the type of person to tolerate such things. One day, Di caught Sora giving her phone number to Spencer, the guy that Di had chosen to be her next boyfriend (which was done on a monthly basis in which she can choose any guy she wants from the clique. Jennie and Mimi are allowed to do the same but AFTER Di chooses hers.) That was the last straw. She hatched up something horrible that would destroy Sora's life and ultimately turn the tables of something even bigger. (but that won't be mentioned until later) Di started telling everyone outside the clique nasty things about Sora, then she had her father sue Sora's family for something stupid, (Like her tripping in the hallway or something because Sora had her backpack in the way) Then she took away Sora's cute clothes, shoes and everything else that reminded her of her life of popularity and replaced it all with nerdy things. She banished Sora from coming in contact with a single person who was above the status of loser or nerd and if she did, she wouldn't live to see the outcome. Because Sora knew that Di was the type of girl who would stop at nothing to make sure that her will was carried out, she did as she was told and dissapeared from everyone's lives to continue her own life miserable and alone. Di told everyone that Sora had moved to America suddenly and didn't leave a phone number or anything, Then went on as if nothing had changed. Jennie found out about what happened when a hysterical Di called and spilled everything, giggling at Sora's downfall.  
  
Jennie didn't agree with what Di had done, but her only chance to get back the leadership and fix what Di had ruined was to agree with her. Jennie was a good person somewhere in there, but only when it came to other people getting emotionally hurt. She cared about people to a certain degree, but her wants always seemed to come first. She also never had feelings for guys until Matt came along, now she found herself falling in love with him, but she had to hide it, which is why she came up with the game and did that stuff with Tai. Then her bad side appeared again and she found herself becoming this slutty little brat who wanted nothing but play from the one boyfriend she had who truly cared about her. Fixing what Di had ruined would be everything that Di had thought up. They were the most wanted of the girls in school, but they couldn't date outside the clique. Everyone wanted to have their clothes, but not everyone could afford their clothes, even some of the girls in the clique. You had to be a cheerleader if you were a girl and athletic or talented if you were a boy. You had to be rich to be in yet decent looking at the same time, but there were some guys who were hot and weren't rich. Initiation was too hard, and it was emotionally bad for you because you had to prove how bad you were. And last but not least, She wanted Sora back in the inner circle. But all of these things wouldn't happen unless Jennie could find some way to overrule Di. The question was...how?  
  
There was no way in the universe that Dianna Kinomoto would admit that what she did to Sora was wrong and that she should let Sora back into the clique. No way. That part was up to Jennie. Somehow she would have to find Sora and figure out how to get Di to let her back in, it would be as simple as saying she moved back. But her reputation and Bank account were the problem. Sora had to move out of her nice house and into an apartment because Dianna's father had siezed so much of her family's assets. And the kids at school had no idea what had become of her, but her horrible rep was still floating around. But perhaps that was fixable, maybe once Sora was back, they could knock Di out of position and bump Jennie into leadership. Once Jennie was in charge, she'd change everything back to normal. Maybe she could get Alex to convince Di to let Sora in, then Sora, Jennie and Tai could knock Di out of leadership and maybe even the clique by telling everyone what she did to the girls who got in her way.  
  
Maybe the downfall of Dianna Kinomoto would come before the downfall of Jun. All it took was the exposure of what she did to Sora and a few other people who were once as well known as she is. 


	10. Chapter 10: Inside a Lonely Heart

Chapter 10: Inside a loney heart  
  
When Jennie excused herself from the lunch table on Monday morning, Dianna suspected nothing. She sighed with relief once she was a safe distance from the table. Now all she had to do was find Sora. She looked around the nerd area to look for someone with red hair and chestnut eyes who actually took care of herself. She found those features on someone who sat alone, Refusing to associate with people she once stood above. There were some gasps in the crowd as some of the geek guys had stopped playing their video games to gawk at Jennie.  
  
"Aww dude! Look who's here! Dude, I swear she's an angel! I told you she'd come talk to us one day!" she heard different guys whisper.  
  
"What's SHE doing here?" she heard some of the girls whisper.  
  
She laughed inside knowing that they would never have a chance to get with her in the guys case, and were jealous in the girls case. She walked right past them as if they didn't exist and tapped Sora on the shoulder. She looked behind her and her eyes lit up.  
  
"Jennie!?!" she gasped.  
  
"Hey Sora." Jennie replied.  
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you scared Di will see you?" Sora asked.  
  
"Um, well..." Jennie began, "I need your help."  
  
"With what?" Sora responded.  
  
"It's a long story, can you come to my house after school?" Jennie explained.  
  
"Yeah, sure. But why can't we talk about it now?" Sora replied.  
  
"It's VERY important that nobody finds out until I decide to do this. So, are you coming over?" Jennie responded.  
  
"Yeah, what time?" Sora asked.  
  
"Right after school." Jennie replied. "I gotta go, I don't want Di to know what's going on. Bye Sora, don't be late!"  
  
She ran towards the clique, which had just appeared in the courtyard.  
  
"So, what did you have to run off for?" Di asked once Jennie had reached them.  
  
"I had to take care of some monthly issues if you know what I mean..." she replied.  
  
Thankfully, the nerds hung out on the side where the bathrooms were.  
  
"Oh, sucks for you." Di replied. "I guess I'll be ahead in the game for a week."  
  
Jennie nodded, smiling sarcastically. "I guess you will..."  
  
They continued walking and talking for the remainder of lunch.  
  
Sora watched them. "I wonder what Jennie is so worried about. I saw it in her eyes, she's planning something..."  
  
The clock seemed to tick slower and slower every minute, but finally, the bell rang. Jennie hurried to her car (a blue camaro convertible) and drove home as fast as she could. Her butler let her in immediately.  
  
His name was Billy Turner, (American) but everyone called him Turner. He was in his late thirties, and had worked for the Reids since Jennie was born in the USA. He came with them to Japan when Jennie was 10 and her brother was 12 and worked for them 7 days a week; leaving late at night to go home to his wife and 2 kids; coming back at 5 AM sharp. He was very grateful that the Reids asked him to come work for them, because he made 150,000 a year as compared to the 25,000 that other wealthy families paid butlers, not to mention that the Reids were very kind to him....but their Daughter on the other hand.....  
  
"Turner!" Jennie shouted.  
  
"Yes Miss Reid?" he asked nervously, whenever Jennie yelled, he got nervous. She had always been spoiled senseless, and he had known her since the day she was born.  
  
"I need you to get the cook to make refreshments." she explained.  
  
"What kind Miss Reid?" he asked her, knowing that he had made a mistake by asking.  
  
"I don't care what kind! I have a guest arriving any minute! Just hurry up and tell the cook to make ANYTHING he can in thirty minutes!" she ordered.  
  
"Yes Miss Reid." he replied submissively and hurried to the kitchen.  
  
Jennie ran upstairs to her room and called her brother. If there was one person who gave good advice that she could count on, it was Alex. After two rings, some girl answered.  
  
"Hello?" she inquired.  
  
"Hi, can I talk to Alex?" Jennie asked.  
  
"He can't come to the phone right now." the girl replied.  
  
"I don't think you quite understood my question. It's kind of an emergency, So if you would KINDLY get off your lazy ass and get him, I would appreciate it. Tell him it's Jennifer and that he'd better get his sorry rear on the phone NOW." Jennie demanded.  
  
A few seconds passed by. She could hear Alex in the background asking who it was. The girl told him that it was just "some girl" and asked him if he was seeing someone else. He said no and asked what her name was.  
  
"She says her name is Jennifer..." the girl replied.  
  
"That's my sister, give me the phone. It's gotta be important because she never calls..." he explained.  
  
A few more seconds passed by and Alex picked up.  
  
"Hey Jenn, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"I have a little dillemma..." she confessed.  
  
"What?" he interrogated.  
  
"It's Di and the whole Clique." Jennie replied. "She's ruining EVERYTHING. I mean, she kicked out Sora..."  
  
"Di knows what she's doing, that's why I made her the leader. I felt like she could handle things." he told her.  
  
"Oh and I COULDN'T? She's only the leader because she did all of that stuff with you. I bet you didn't know that she kicked Sora out only because she caught her giving her phone number to Spencer. Did you know that we rule over the guys now? We get to pick one every month if we don't stay with the same one." she explained.  
  
"Sora shouldn't have messed with Spencer, she was subordinate to Di and should have known that she wasn't allowed to have first pick. Did you choose anyone when Di chose Spencer?" He replied.  
  
"It wasn't like that Alex, she and Spencer were good friends. They had NO interest in eachother AT ALL. If Di had known that, then maybe she wouldn't have been so harsh...and what does it matter if I chose someone or not?" she yelled.  
  
"Calm down Jenn, it's okay. I'll talk to her." he answered.  
  
"You'd better Alex Reid, I'm getting sick of all of this." she demanded.  
  
"Oh, and the reason I asked if you chose anyone is because Tai likes you, I think you should go out with him." he told her.  
  
"Why?" she asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Because buddies do eachother favors. I heard what happened the night of the concert, great job sis. Why don't you finish off what you started. Dump Matt and go out with Tai." he replied.  
  
"Whatever...." she replied. "Look, I gotta go, I'm expecting company. Tell your tramp girlfriend I said Hi."  
  
"Bye Jenn, I'll talk to Di for you, okay?" he said.  
  
"Bye Alex." she murmured and hung up.  
  
She got up and changed out of her school uniform. She threw on a yellow Roxy® tank top and jean shorts with yellow flip flops. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and put on some lipgloss, then rushed downstairs. Her butler was standing at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Miss Reid, your guest has arrived." he informed her.  
  
"Thank you Turner, I'll take it from here...Are the refreshments ready?" she replied.  
  
"Yes Miss Reid, the cook made a fruit platter and baked a quick batch of white chocolate chip cookies. I will be serving them shortly, they still have to cool. Would you like Iced tea or something else?" he explained.  
  
"Iced Tea with a hint of honey, and put peach flavor in this time. Where's Sora waiting anyway??" she asked.  
  
"She is waiting in the parlor, would you like me to bring her somewhere else?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, take her to the pool. I'll meet you there, I don't want anyone going out there unless I've called for them. Understand? Not a single person." she demanded.  
  
"Yes Miss Reid." he replied nervously and walked off.  
  
Jennie walked out to the pool, passing through the beautiful garden that her dad had given her as a present when they first moved to Japan. It was huge and had every type of flower imaginable. Large Sakura trees dotted the landscape and a few stood next to the wishing pond that made the garden special. It was big and round, with huge Japanese Koi swimming around in it's crystal blue water. She stood on the beautiful white bridge that crossed the pond for a moment, thinking about when she was ten and her dad used to go out to the garden with her...back when he had time for her.  
  
She remembered how they used to stand on the bridge and make wishes together. Then he started dedicating everything to his work and he didn't talk to her as much anymore. Both her parents were corporate executives who owned a company that bought banks that weren't doing so well. The company was so successful, that her parents were away alot and never noticed her. Money became her comfort as the years went by, and she had lots of it, so she spent most of her time finding new ways to spend it. As she grew more and more beautiful, she became more and more conceited, never stopping to talk to anyone who wasn't like her. So in time, she became a self absorbed snob. She was never a bad girl at that point in her life, she was just snobby...until she met Dianna. Soon, she was partying hard and hooking up with a variety of guys. She had at least kept her virginity until that night with Tai, but that wasn't much of an achievement. She wasn't in love with Tai, she just liked having fun with him and was numbed to emotion, just like Di had tought her.  
  
Her thoughts wandered to what she was and what she wanted to do with her life. It was clear that both wouldn't work. She had to be one or the other, and what she was becoming didn't point towards a good future for her. She didn't wanna be who she was anymore. She was ashamed of what she had done just so that she could top Di. The rules of the clique had to change. It was either Di or her. She walked out of the garden and into the courtyard where the pool was. There were four palm trees planted in two rows leading out to the courtyard. She passed through them and sat down at the cabana bar, which was right next to the pool. Chad was the bartender, he worked there whenever there was a party, a business meeting or family company. Today, he was just there to see Jennie. He was her good friend in more ways than one, being only 19 and gorgeous. He walked over to her and smiled.  
  
"Hey Jenn, why the long face?" he asked.  
  
She sighed and looked up at him. "I'm just not feeling the same, everything I am isn't who I want to be. You'd probably laugh at me if I explained everything, but just believe me when I say that I want to be different."  
  
He laughed. "Why? You're perfect the way you are. You're hot and rich and every guy wants you. Hell, I want you. Don't change. You don't need to."  
  
"Is being *hot* and *rich* all that matters?" she asked. "I want to be a better person, so maybe guys can respect me for who I am rather than what I am."  
  
"Jenn, I'm sorry to tell you that that's what all guys look for. It's what youre good at, so stick with it." he explained.  
  
"No Chad, that's not true. My boyfriend saw in me what other people didn't. I just didn't see it until now. Now why don't you go do your job, and make some drinks for me and my guest?" she replied.  
  
He nodded and got behind the bar.  
  
"Jenn," he started. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, just try not to be so rude next time, k?" she answered and walked over to the hot tub. She stuck her feet in, happy that the heat wasn't turned on. The water bubbled but it was cold. It felt good.  
  
A few minutes later, Turner appeared with Sora.  
  
"Miss Reid, Sora is here." he announced.  
  
"I can see that Turner, now can you please go get the refreshments?" Jennie ordered.  
  
"Yes Miss Reid." he replied meekly.  
  
"Anyways, Hi Sora. Come have a seat." Jennie told her.  
  
"So what's this about?" she asked, sitting down.  
  
"I want to get you back into the clique. You shouldn't have been kicked out, Di never knew that you and Spencer didn't like eachother like that." Jennie explained.  
  
"I'd love to come back, but how are you gonna get Di to reconsider?" Sora asked.  
  
"My brother is talking to her as we speak. She's in love with him, so she'll definently listen. It's as easy as saying you moved back. But Matt and Tai know what happened. Neither of them agreed with the measures Di took, and I know they'll back me up on this...I'm planning a revolt." Jennie explained.  
  
"A revolt?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "Against what?"  
  
"Dianna." Jennie replied.  
  
"Why?" Sora asked.  
  
"She's ruining everything that my brother started. Remember how things were when he ran things? All this year things have been going downhill. She's getting to the point of not letting virgins in...It's so stupid! My brother had everything written down in this journal, which has become the bible to Di, and she's overexaggerating EVERYTHING he's written in there." Jennie told her.  
  
"That is bad...but how are you gonna fix it?" Sora replied.  
  
"Good question." Jennie answered with a smile. "I'm gonna need you to come shopping with me, you have my permission to wear cute clothes again and lots of them compliments of moi. Especially since you'll be back in the clique soon. Then, we'll expose her. Everything she's done will be Odaiba High knowledge within a day if we tell the right people. Then Di will be ruined, and obviously not capable of leadership. After that, You, Mimi and I take over and put things back to normal. As long as we keep it under wraps until the last moment, it's foolproof. So, are you gonna help me?"  
  
Sora nodded, but not without doubts. "You'd better hope it's foolproof, because we're gonna be six feet under if we mess up...literally. You know how she killed Nicole. She made it look like an accident. Remember that bullshit story that she made us memorize? How Nicole was 'drunk' and she 'jumped off the bridge'? I just wish everyone who found out would tell someone, but they all got scared. They knew that she'd kill them too if they told. Remember Ashley? She 'died from suicide' too...We all know what really happened. She was talking to her boyfriend on her cell phone when Di pushed Nicole. Di thought that she was calling the cops, so the next weekend, she poisoned her and made it look like she OD'd on painkillers."  
  
"I know. I wish I wasn't there and never knew. When I told Di that I liked Matt, I didn't think she'd kill his girlfriend. Nicole was one of us, she never did anything to hurt any of us. Then when Di told me that she had to go over to Ashley's to settle a little ordeal, and she wasn't at school the next day, I knew what had happened. Di's not stable; you know how people always told me that she'd do anything to get ahead...I didn't really think she'd go THAT far. That's another reason that she has to go, she's not safe to be around. At least she didn't kill anyone else. I've tried my hardest to keep my grudges to myself and keep her occupied with cheerleading. That's why I didn't try out for captain, so she'd be busy." Jennie replied bleakly.  
  
"We have to get her out of the clique then." Sora answered.  
  
Jennie nodded, then said. "Well, let's get inside then, so we can plan more. I think it's gonna rain..."  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right..." Sora replied, looking up at the sky.  
  
Jennie called Turner out and told him to take the food up to her room. They got up and walked to the elevator in Jennie's house. They reached her room, the size of a goddess's and decorated that way as well. The cieling was a mural made to look like the daytime sky in the day, and the starry sky at night. It changed according to the time and looked real. The room itself had white grecian columns surrounding it and was painted cream with silver and gold stars all over. Her bed was in the center, it had cream colored sheets with gold suns on them. There were a bunch of big, fluffy pillows. Her dog (named Princess, a white pomeranian with black paws and a black nose) was asleep in her little bed; a mini version of Jennie's. Sora bent down and petted her, then sat down on the big white couch that Jennie had in her sitting area. The two girls went late into the night discussing the plans they had for revolt. 


	11. Chapter 11: Shock

Chapter 11; Shock  
  
"I couldn't BELIEVE it! Sora's back!" Madison, one of Di's followers exclaimed to a surprised clique.  
  
Di rolled her eyes at her. "Oh my gosh, you're STILL talking about her? It won't last two days I can assure you."  
  
"What won't Di?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Her being back..." she lied. "Her father IS busy, I'll bet it's just a visit..."  
  
"Di, I wouldn't be so sure..." Tai trailed, watching Jennie and Sora walking towards them.  
  
"Hey Jenn." Matt greeted.  
  
She smiled, and gave him a hug, then moved over to Tai.  
  
"I need to talk to you." she whispered.  
  
He smiled and put his arm around her. "Sure babe, what about?"  
  
She pushed his arm off of her. "Let's get one thing straight before we go, Don't call me 'Babe'. I have a boyfriend. "  
  
He nodded and followed her to behind the gym.  
  
"What an act Jenn, that was great!" he exclaimed. "Now what did you want to talk about?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Tai, I want to ask you a question. What do you see in me?"  
  
"Jenn, are you serious? What kind of a question is that?" he asked.  
  
"A good one. Now answer it." she replied.  
  
"Well," he began. "You're hot, you look good in a bikini, you're rich and you're good in bed...did I miss anything?"  
  
"You missed alot." she answered coldly. "What about who I am? What about my personality?"  
  
"Does that matter?" he asked nonchalantly, then lied. "I'm not looking for anything like that in a girl. I want fun, just like you."  
  
After all, he couldn't let her know that he was head over heels for her. Love wasn't an option for a guy in a clique. He instantly knew that he made a mistake though when he saw the look on Jennie's face.  
  
"Tai, I'm not looking for fun anymore. I want someone who loves me for who I am, not what I do and especially not what I look like." she replied and walked away.  
  
"As long as you're Jennifer Brianna Reid, nothing is gonna change! That's a promise!" he yelled after her. Wishing with all his heart that he hadn't and could tell her the truth.  
  
She came back to the clique, tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with YOU?" Di asked.  
  
Jennie wiped away a tear. "Nothing." she said softly.  
  
"Ohhh, I think I know what's wrong...." Di replied snottily.  
  
"Dianna, NOTHING is wrong..." Jennie answered.  
  
"Come on, you're my best friend. I know something's up, so let's talk about it." Di turned to the clique and ordered. "All of you leave, this is between me and Jennie."  
  
They nodded and left, leaving Di and Jennie alone.  
  
"What happened?" Di asked.  
  
"Tai.." Jennie trailed. "He told me that I'm never gonna be loved for anything other than my looks."  
  
"So?" Di replied. "that's the foundation of what we are Jenn, you know that."  
  
"I know, but it kinda bothered me and I don't know why." Jennie replied.  
  
"But you need to get along with him Jenn. He's the one you need to start thinking about as your next boyfriend." Di urged.  
  
"Why?" Jennie asked.  
  
"Because I've just come up with a new rule. There is a 7 month limit on relationships, end of story. And I didn't want you or Mimi having any say in that one, because you have a boyfriend and Mimi is looking for a long term relationship, so I put it in the book without either of you...I want you and Matt broken up by the end of the school year, and that's final." Di explained.  
  
"Whatever Di..." Jennie scoffed.  
  
"Good, glad to hear you agree." Di replied with a smile.  
  
They walked back towards the clique. Everyone was swarmed around Sora asking her all kinds of questions. She of course lied about how great "america" was and how good she was doing. Tai, Mimi and Matt looked at eachother, wondering why Sora wasn't telling them about what really happened.  
  
"That's it..." Jennie thought, "I have to get this over with."  
  
She grabbed Tai, Mimi, Sora and Matt and dragged them out of the cliques hearing range.  
  
"You guys, in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm the one who brought Sora back. We're planning a revolt against Di ans you all know why. It's something I need 100% cooperation in, so please don't back out..." she began. "If any of you do or go behind my back, I'm finished, literally. You know how Di is when people go against her...half of them don't live to see the outcome..."  
  
"Jenn, we're behind you, okay?" Matt told her.  
  
"Yeah, we'll fix everything, you'll see." Mimi chimed in.  
  
Jennie smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Tai smiled and said. "Count me in, k?"  
  
Sora nodded, "Me too."  
  
"Okay, so let's tell them what we planned last night Sora." Jennie explained.  
  
They went into details. They would tell Bailey, the girl with the biggest mouth in the school exactly what Di did to Sora and the girls that she didn't kill. Bailey would tell everyone from the other cliques in the school and then it would be all over school. Since Jennie and Mimi were second in command, they would hold an impeachment ceremony and Di would be out. She didn't know how to survive outside a clique, so she'd probably switch schools. Then Jennie could tell the police about the murders....But that was only if Di didn't stay at the school. 


End file.
